Sauve mon âme
by eternal-stories
Summary: Suite au fait que Stefan soit redevenu humain, il a du être contraint de devoir faire face à ses actes passés, et, comme à le prévoir, il ne le supporte pas. Il choisit ainsi de tout expérimenter afin de réparer ses erreurs. Il ne pourra pas obtenir de repos, ne pourra pas supporter le regard de ses proches tant qu'il n'aura pas tout tenté.


**Sauve mon âme**

Séries : Vampire Diaries & The Originals, Crossower

Rating : M

Genre : Action

Couples : Stefan/Caroline, Elijah/Hayley, Enzo/Bonnie, Damon/Elena

Résumé : Suite au fait que Stefan soit redevenu humain, il a du être contraint de devoir faire face à ses actes passés, et, comme à le prévoir, il ne le supporte pas. Il veut simplement mourir. Toutefois, il choisit une autre option. Il choisit de tout expérimenter afin de réparer ses erreurs. Il ne pourra pas obtenir de repos, ne pourra pas supporter le regard de ses proches tant qu'il n'aura pas tout tenté. C'est alors aux portes de l'enfer que tout se joue. Se situe après le 8x11 de TVD & alternative à la saison 4 de TO. Five-shot !

Warning : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, évidement, pas. Ce qui est bien dommage dans un sens, comme ça cette série cesserait enfin de me décevoir ! Aucun droit n'est à moi, tout aux producteurs de la série ainsi qu'à L.J. Smith. Ainsi, je ne perçois pas un seul centime de cette publication, juste le plaisir de libérer mon esprit de ma dépression du dernier épisode de TVD et du final de TO.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Désolation

Il faisait extrêmement sombre en cet instant qui paraissait pour Stefan comme le milieu de la journée. L'air était étouffant, il sentait même ses poumons se comprimer, son cœur se brisait, la chaleur l'empêchant de respirer comme il le fallait, et, ça, malgré sa condition de vampire. Ses pupilles ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, il essayait vainement de forcer son geste mais c'était comme ci son subconscient ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille, qu'il reste dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il va bientôt découvrir. Peu à peu que les secondes passaient, que sa réalité refaisait face, que ses yeux s'habituent à sa volonté et que ses souvenirs revenaient comme une gifle dans son cerveau dont il avait l'impression qui allait exploser en vue de la qualité qu'il devait digérer, qui devait affronter, son univers se représenta enfin devant lui. Il se releva doucement de l'espace dur et froid dans lequel il était resté pendant il ne saurait pas le dire, avec la sensation d'avoir mal partout, d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Et c'était le cas. Les derniers événements lui revenaient. Tout lui revenait. Tout ce qu'il avait enfouis par nécessité. Ses émotions étaient de nouveau présentes en même temps que les horreurs qu'il avait commis, en même temps que sa nouvelle nature qu'il devrait supporter. Il était humain désormais. Le remède ne coulait plus dans les veines d'Elena mais dans les siennes. Il se retourna, Bonnie avait disparu. Le corps sans vie d'Enzo également.

\- Les seules pensées, les seules paroles qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent : « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait aucun pardon à envisager, aucunes excuses ne seraient tolérer. Il avait tout perdu. Le respect de Bonnie, la confiance d'Alaric, son avenir avec Caroline, l'amour de son frère, sa chance de revoir un jour Elena. Tout. Il n'était plus rien. Qu'un déchet. Qu'une honte. Pour tous. Il se sentait mourir de l'intérieur. Les sentiments humains avaient beaux être moins forts que ceux des immortels, il avait l'impression que tout se bousculait dans sa tête, que tout lui échappait, qu'il ne pourrait plus rien surmonter, qu'il avait tout gâché. Que sa seule chance de s'en sortir était la mort. La mort, était-ce réellement ça son unique opportunité, son avenir, sa rédemption ? Il l'ignorait. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'avait plus rien à espérer, plus rien à faire ici, plus de futur, plus de vie. Est-ce qu'il pourrait au moins continuer à vivre après ça, après 150 ans de souffrances, de meurtres, de trahisons à son actif ? Pouvait-il se faire croire encore que son âme avait une chance de s'en sortir, que la vie allait lui sourire ? Il savait bien que non. Mais alors que lui restait-il ? La peine infinie jusqu'à que la mort le délivre finalement ? Ça pourrait être trop long. Il ne supporterait une telle déchirure, une telle condamnation sur ses épaules aussi longtemps. Une dernière supplication de lui laisser une chance, dans ce cas ? Pour quoi faire, il savait déjà comment ça allait se finir, ce qu'ils lui diraient tous. Qu'il n'est plus rien. Qu'il est un monstre, et a que ce qu'il vaut. Devait-il alors se livrer à Cade, lui offrir ce qu'il veut, la joie de le faire et le voir souffrir éternellement dans l'enfer qu'il mérite, dans le feu de la souffrance ? Ça pourrait être une idée. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entrevoir une porte de sortie, de vouloir tenter d'abord autre chose. Après tout, on doit d'abord tout essayer pour le salut de notre âme avant de se laisser emporter par la main du diable. Il voulait juste tout recommencer, obtenir une chance de tout réparer. Mais c'était impossible. Même en ce monde remplis de surnaturel. Impossible ? Ce mot devrait-il encore exister dans le vocabulaire de Stefan ? Il ne savait que trop que les choses impossibles ne sont pas toujours improbables. Les doubles, les vampires, les sorcières, les originels, Silas, le diable, la mort des Mikaelson, un remède au vampirisme, le pardon de Caroline, sa chance de retrouver un jour ses liens avec son frère, l'état actuel d'Elena, que Damon veuille redevenir humain... Tant de choses qu'on n'aurait jamais cru possible mais qui l'a finalement été, alors pourquoi pas essayer de percer celle-ci ? Pourquoi pas tâcher l'impossible pour s'efforcer de libérer son fardeau, de vouloir expier tous ses tords ou au moins le plus affreux ? De tout faire avant d'acquérir à un autre châtiment plus justifié ?

Stefan avait prit sa décision. Il commettrait l'impensable, irait jusque bout pour réaliser son souhait ou se livrerait à la bouche des abîmes pour réparer ses fautes, pour obtenir justice à toutes les âmes qu'il avait prit depuis que Katherine l'avait condamné à une vie de serial killer. Il s'apprêtait ainsi à franchir enfin le seuil de la porte de la demeure qui l'avait réveillé de ses siècles d'esclavagisme, quand son téléphone sonna. Par réflexe, il prit son mobile situé – comme à son habitude dans sa poche – mais n'osa pas appuyer sur la touche « répondre ». En effet, il resta pétrifié à l'instant où il aperçut la photo et le nom de son appelant. Il ne pouvait supporter sa voix, son jugement. Pas encore. Il ne pouvait encore l'affronter. Pas avant que son plan ne marche... ou qu'il périsse avec. Il rejeta alors la communication, laissant son répondeur faire son travail, et, lui, reprendre sa détermination et quitter cet endroit.

 **0O0**

Bonnie était anéantie, détruite de l'intérieur. Encore une fois, on lui avait volé sa fin heureuse, son bonheur, son avenir, l'amour de sa vie. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de continuer, de se battre, de laisser partir Enzo, de pardonner l'acte de Stefan de lui avoir priver à jamais de l'homme qu'elle aime, même si il n'avait plus d'humanité. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être toujours gentille, attentive, bienveillante, sacrifiée. Pourquoi était-elle toujours celle qui souffrait, celle qui perdait ? Elle ne le supportait plus. Toutes ses émotions s'étaient dissoutes avec la mort d'Enzo. Elles s'étaient envolées en même temps que son cœur. Désormais, elle n'est plus rien. Qu'un cadavre ambulant, une personne démunie de tout et de tous.

Elle avait passé ce qui lui avait semblé des heures à supplier à ce qu'on lui rende Enzo, à pleurer au dessus de son cadavre, à lui crier dessus qu'il se réveille, à haïr Stefan pour lui avoir priver de son amour. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pour autant rester. Stefan allait bientôt émerger, et, même si il ne représentait plus un danger, elle ne pouvait le confronter, elle ne pourrait le regarder sans avoir envie de le tuer. Et vu que leurs forces était à présent égal, elle pourrait y arriver. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Ceci ramènerait-il Enzo de tuer son assassin ? Ça apaiserait sa douleur ? Non. Rien de tout ça. Ça n'entraînerait que plus de chagrins, plus de colère. Elle en avait tout simplement marre de tout ça, de devoir toujours tout arranger, faire les bonnes choses, se conformer. Pour une fois, elle voulait faire passer ses petits caprices avant ceux d'autrui, être aussi égoïste que les personnes qui l'entourait. Elle ne voulait plus faire d'efforts. Elle ne voulait plus aimer. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle voulait juste mourir... avec Enzo. Il était tout : son avenir, sa vie, son cœur, son âme, son protecteur, son humanité. Il était parti, emmenant avec lui tout ce qu'était Bonnie. Tout ce qui était meilleur en ce monde pour elle.

Bonnie se trouvait à présent au cimetière de Mystic Falls. Le pire que d'accepter la mort de l'homme qu'on aime plus que tout au monde, de devoir vivre dorénavant sans lui à vos côtés, sans qu'il vous soutienne un autre jour, sans voir son sourire illuminait votre univers, sa voix qui résonne tel un concert de jazz dans votre cœur, son toucher qui vous électrise jusqu'à la moelle, c'est que vous ignorez comment lui dire au revoir. L'inconvénient de tomber amoureuse d'un vampire est que vous avez la bêtise de croire que ça durera éternellement. Vous ne savez ainsi rien de ses dernières volontés. Où l'enterrer, comment lui faire vos adieux, qui inviter pour les obsèques, ce que vous devez préparer pour son dernier hommage. Absolument rien. Et, pour compte, Bonnie ne pouvait même pas le consacrer avec ses ancêtres puisqu'il n'a jamais su qui ils étaient, d'où il venait, quel était son héritage. Il n'a jamais su l'identité de sa famille. _Elle_ était sa seule famille. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle choisit de le mettre en terre dans sa ville, dans la ville de ses souvenirs, dans le caveau de sa famille. Un jour, elle pourra ainsi le rejoindre. Il pourra rencontrer les siens. Même si la plupart de son sang était des sorciers, elle savait qu'il serait à sa place. Il a su conquérir le cœur d'une sorcière, il saura le refaire. Ils seront un jour liés à nouveau. Pour l'éternité. Cette pensée lui décrocha un sourire alors qu'une dernière larme coula sur le corps grisé de son amour perdu étendu sur une plaque de cercueil en pierre. Elle lui caressa la joue, ressentant à nouveau son cœur se briser, son canal lacrymal se déverser alors qu'elle pensait qu'il était vide. La sonnerie de son portable la coupa dans cette circonstance de pur anéantissement, et, sans même une émotion, elle décrocha. Elle ne regarda en autre pas l'identité de la personne qui osa la déranger dans ses derniers moments avec celui qu'elle pensait passer le reste de sa vie. Leur histoire avait été au contraire bien trop courte.

 _\- " Bonnie ? Pitié, dit-moi qu'Elena va bien " , Énonça la voix de Damon qui conduisait toujours aussi naïvement vers Brooklyn._

\- Elle est toujours en vie, lui répondit Bonnie sans toujours aucune once de sentiment.

 _\- Merci, souffla-t-il. Où est Stefan ? Demanda-t-il ensuite comme si il se doutait de l'étendu du face à face qui a pu déroulé entre les deux jeunes gens._

\- Je l'ignore, et, vaut mieux pour toi que ça continue. Si j'ai le malheur de le croiser un jour, je le tue ! Tu m'entends, je le tue ! Et ça vaut pour toi aussi si tu te mets en travers de ma route !

 _\- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il d'entendre autant de haine de la part de son amie._

\- Il a tué Enzo.

 _\- Oh non. Je suis désolé, Bonnie. Tellement désolé._

\- Garde ta compassion pour ceux que ça intéresse. C'est fini, Damon, tout est fini.

 _\- Que veux-tu dire ?_

\- Que j'en ai fini avec vous tous.

\- Bonnie ? Il attendit avant de prononcer son nom dans une intonation plus forte et soutenue. Bonnie !

Toutefois, que des bip vinrent pénétrer son conduit auditif, lui indiquant que l'appel était désormais rompu. Damon entreprit dans ces conditions de réaliser la seule chose qui lui restait à faire : la rappeler. Mais, elle ne répondit pas cette fois-ci. Elle le laissa dans un trouble que plus grand. Cependant, une chose lui avait été parfaitement clair, Elena était vivante. Stefan n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout. Ce qui ne se comprenait pas c'était comment Bonnie avait réussit un tel miracle. Elle n'était qu'humaine... et sans sa magie. Puis, la solution à cette énigme lui vint alors. Comme pour confirmer son hypothèse, il composa le numéro de son frère mais n'eut que son répondeur. Il se décida à joindre dans ce cas une autre personne à la place qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à comprendre, qui est autant attaché que lui à la vérité, à son frère. Il appela Caroline. Une tonalité, deux, trois...

\- « C'est pas vrai ! Il se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ? » Cogna-t-il sur son volant par l'afflux des ressentiment qui le traversait à l'heure actuelle.

Mais tandis qu'il s'attendait à devoir supporter un autre répondeur téléphonique, il entendit à l'inverse la jolie voix de sa futur belle sœur en direct. Ce qui le soulagea... et le déconcerta quelque peu aussi. Cependant, il reprit très vite le dessus. Il le reprit à une telle vitesse que nul ne put l'apercevoir.

 _\- « Allô ?_ »

\- « Caroline ?! »

 _\- « Damon ! Dit-moi que tu es arrivé à temps, qu'Elena va bien, que Stefan n'a rien fait. Qu'on va pouvoir le faire revenir. » L'inonda la jeune blonde de ses incertitudes et inquiétudes, certifiant à son interlocuteur que Stefan (ou Bonnie) ne l'avaient pas appeler. Qu'elle n'était du coup au courant de rien des événements récents._

\- « Elena va bien. » Lui dit-il seulement en arrêtant soudainement son véhicule. Après tout, pourquoi continuer sa route alors qu'il savait pertinemment que sa destination n'était plus la bonne, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se rendre aux coordonnées qu'il connaissait.

 _\- « Merci mon dieu ! » Exprima uniquement son émettrice._

\- « Mais pas Stefan. » Ferma-t-il les yeux à cette révélation, hésitant à tout lui raconter. Il n'en était pas sûr à 100%, il supposait simplement. Pourquoi l'inquiétait alors inutilement ?

 _\- « Quoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il va bien ? » Stressa-t-elle._

\- « Il a tué Enzo. »

 _\- « Quoi ? Non. Non, pas ça. Comment va Bonnie ? »_

\- « Je l'ignore. »

 _\- « Où est Stefan ? »_

\- « Je l'ignore. »

 _\- « Que sais-tu réellement, Damon ? » Commença-t-elle à s'impatienter._

\- « Que je dois retrouver mon frère. Il ne répond pas. »

 _\- « J'essaie et je te tiens au courant. »_

\- « Caroline... » Essaya-t-il de lui confier ce qu'il présuma, mais la jeune femme le coupa avant qu'il n'est put le lui dire, qu'il ne put trouver le courage de le nommer à haute voix.

 _\- « Je sais. Je te tiens au courant. »_

\- « Non, tu comprends pas. Stefan est... Bonnie a du sûrement... » Les mots ne semblèrent pas vouloir franchir ses lèvres.

 _\- « Quoi ? »_

\- « Rien. Je te tiens au courant si je le retrouve avant. »

 _\- « D'accord._ » Ils raccrochèrent de concerto.

 **0O0**

Caroline digérait la nouvelle au fur et à mesure que Damon la lui communiqua. Elena était saine et sauve, mais pas Enzo, pas Bonnie, pas Stefan. Sa meilleure amie avait encore perdu un être cher à son cœur. Stefan devra vivre avec. Stefan est introuvable. Elle connaissait parfaitement les deux personnes les plus importante dans sa vie, ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Jamais. Ils sombreraient. Si ce n'est déjà le cas. Caroline devait retrouver Bonnie, l'épauler. Elle devait aussi retrouver Stefan, le soutenir dans cette épreuve qui l'attend, dans cette culpabilité qui pèsera éternellement dans son existence. Néanmoins, il est fort. Il y arrivera. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à construire. Comment parvenir à être présente pour Stefan et Bonnie ? Si Enzo avait tué Stefan, elle ne saurait pas si elle aurait été capable de lui pardonner, et ça malgré son amour pour Bonnie. Que pouvait-elle dont faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas choisir. Elle se devait de respecter son rôle de meilleure amie et de fiancée. Elle devait tout faire pour eux.

Se tournant vers Matt qui était resté près d'elle, elle se décida à recroiser son visage, à lui envoyer la bombe des dernières péripéties qui ne lui confirmeront que plus que ce qu'il pense déjà sur Stefan et Damon, sur la vie d'un vampire, sur la menace qui plane sur eux.

\- « Stefan a tué Enzo. »

\- « Non. Fait chier ! Et c'est avec ces vampires que tu veux t'établir ? » Comme à prévoir, il s'énerva du quart de tour.

\- « Il n'était pas conscient de ses actes, Matt. Il n'a pas son humanité. » Défendit-elle comme elle le pouvait l'homme qu'elle aime. Il était un peu trop facile à son sens d'accuser les mauvaises actions de Stefan et d'oublier par la même occasion toutes ses bonnes. Tout ce qu'il avait accompli, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la ville, pour eux.

\- « Et quoi ? Ça excuse tout ? »

\- « J'ai pas dit ça. »

\- « J'en ai assez, Caroline. Tu vas le retrouver, il va peut-être revenir, puis, un jour, il éteindra encore son humanité pour une quelque raison que se soit. Ça ne peut plus durer. J'en ai marre de cautionner leurs actes, j'en ai marre que mes amis souffrent de leur main. Si Stefan revient un jour, je m'occuperais de son cas. Et ça vaut pour Damon aussi. » Menaça-t-il.

\- « Matt ! » Le sermonna-t-elle mais il leva une main vers elle qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu son ami dans un tel état.

\- « Non ! C'est fini ! Ils sont allés trop loin. Il voulait tuer Elena ! Et toi, tu l'aimes encore ? Soit ! Rejoint-le, va le sauver, mais oublie-moi, oublie cette ville ! Pour de bon. » Imposa-t-il.

\- « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

\- « Je ne l'ai jamais autant été. Soit c'est lui, soit c'est nous. »

\- « Tu m'imposes un ultimatum ou je rêve ? »

\- « Non, je sauve ma ville des vampires. »

\- « Je suis un vampire. »

\- « Raison de plus. »

\- « Je dois retrouver Stefan. » Annonça-t-elle comme pour essayer de le faire d'avis. En vain.

\- « Alors tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Va t'en. »

\- « Bonnie a besoin de moi. » Contredisant sa requête.

\- « Alors reste, et laisse Damon gérer son frère. Laisse Stefan en dehors de ta vie. Il a fait assez de ravages comme ça. Tout comme Damon. » Lui exigea-t-il.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'imposes ce choix. »

\- « Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'ouvres pas les yeux sur ce que sont réellement les Salvatore. Des monstres. Ils ont semé l'enfer dans nos vies. Tu es devenu un vampire, Jérémy est mort, puis Tyler, Bonnie a perdu je ne sais combien de fois sa magie ainsi que ses proches, Elena est actuellement endormie pour je ne sais combien d'années et sa vie est pour autant sans cesse menacée. Enzo est mort. » Lui lista-t-il ce qui fit réfléchir la jeune femme, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Elle était troublée.

\- Il en profita ainsi pour argumenter encore : « Caroline, on n'arrête pas de souffrir de leurs mains, ça doit s'arrêter. Maintenant. » Il la fixa longuement, quand, tout à coup, elle tourna les talons avec son éternelle grimace de ne pas avoir pu avoir le dernier mot. Son air de mécontente.

\- « Où vas-tu ? » L'observant s'en aller sans un mot de plus, sans une riposte de plus.

\- « Te prouver que tu as tord. » Communiqua-t-elle purement sans même se retourner.

Caroline ne pouvait plus supporter les commentaires, le regard de Matt. Elle devait partir, elle ne voulait plus entendre sa voix. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, il avait raison. Depuis que les Salvatore étaient rentrés dans leurs vies, ses amis et elle avaient connu le meilleur mais surtout le pire. Ils avaient tant perdu, tant affrontés, tant souffert. Que pourrait-elle dans ce cas ajouter ? Qu'allait-elle dire une fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à Bonnie ? _« Salut ! Désolé pour Enzo, c'est vraiment moche pour toi. Je suis sûr que Stefan ne voulait pas. Au faite, tu ne saurais pas où il est, par hasard ? »_ Non. Complètement stupide comme réconfort. Une fois encore, Bonnie avait perdu un être cher à cause d'un vampire, à cause d'un des frères Salvatore. Tout ce que voulait pour autant Caroline était être là pour Bonnie, la soutenir dans cette épreuve, l'aider à remonter la pente, à affronter sa profonde et nouvelle déchirure. Mais aussi être présente pour Stefan. Apaiser ses nouvelles culpabilités qu'on lui a forcé à commettre. Continuer à partager son univers et son avenir à ses côtés. Toutefois, quelque chose lui disait que rien de tout cela ne se produirait, qu'elle serait contrainte de faire un choix. Et ça commençait déjà à la bouffer alors qu'elle longeait les rues de son enfance, les rues qu'elle connaissait tellement par cœur qu'elle pouvait se laisser facilement absorber par ses pensées sans pour autant se perdre. La preuve, elle se trouvait exactement là où elle voulait. Le cimetière de Mystic Falls. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à deviner la localisation exacte de son amie. Elle avait en soit l'impression de visiter trop souvent ses lieux. Même pour un vampire, elle commençait à plus le supportait. Combien de ses amis elle devait encore enterrer, encore perdre, encore obligée de dire adieux, encore supporter ce vide qui l'étouffer de l'intérieur. Oh ! Elle savait que du à son immortalité c'était irréversible, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt et si rapprochée.

Elle traversait les tombes, examinant que d'un œil les noms inscrit sur les sépultures des milliers (et au delà) des disparus depuis plus ou moins longtemps dans cette ville bien trop mystique à son goût. Puis, elle s'arrêta net sur celle qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Pour compte, c'était elle qui l'avait inscrite, qui l'avait mise en terre. Sa mère. À peine son nom pénétra dans sa cornée que ses larmes et sa désolation décela sans même arriver à le retenir, sans parvenir à être une seconde de plus forte pour son entourage. Ils avaient pourtant besoin d'elle aujourd'hui plus que jamais, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Pas à cet instant.

\- Tombant au sol, près des restes de celle qui l'avait engendrée. « Oh maman ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Je dois vraiment te décevoir depuis quelques temps. Comme j'aimerais que tu sois là. Tu me remettrais sur le droit chemin, tu saurais ce qui serait le mieux. La ville ne serait pas en train de sombrer si tu étais là. Comme j'aimerais avoir de tes conseils, que tu me dises quoi faire. Je suis tellement perdue. Bonnie a besoin de moi, Stefan aussi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas choisir entre ma meilleure amie et l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde... » Tandis qu'elle allait continuer sa lamentation, un son derrière elle l'interrompit. Bonnie.

\- « On doit tous faire un choix. » Caroline se retourna face à la présence qui s'était incrustée dans son moment avec sa mère, dans son moment d'effondrement.

\- « Bonnie. Oh mon dieu ! Bonnie ! » Se précipitant pour l'enlacer. Toutefois, quelque chose avait changeait chez son amie. Son expression n'était plus la même. Elle était vidée. Elle était asséchée de toute sensibilité. Elle était éviscérée de toute compassion, de tout altruisme.

\- « Tu as raison, elle aurait honte de toi. » Déclara la nouvelle Bonnie comme pour valider les doutes de Caroline suite à sa nouvelle conduite.

\- « Pardon ? Bonnie, je suis... »

\- « Désolé ? Oui, je sais, et pourtant ça n'empêche que ton mec a tué le mien. Toi, tu as encore ta fin heureuse mais moi non, comme d'habitude. Quoi que sur ce point peut-être pas. » Lui affirma-t-elle, paniquant ainsi la belle blonde à ses côtés qui commençait de plus en plus à s'inquiéter de son comportement soudain.

\- « Que veux-tu dire ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Requit-elle plus d'information, ce que Bonnie lui procura malgré sa joie qui l'illumina pendant un temps suite à la terreur qu'éprouvait son amie.

\- « La seule alternative possible. » Exposa la brune en quittant la tombe de l'ancien shérif de sa ville natale, entraînant de cette manière ses pas vers une nouvelle destination, la blonde la suivant de près bien décidée à avoir toutes les réponses à ses appréhensions.

\- « Réfléchis deux minutes, Caroline ! J'étais partie pour prendre le remède dans le corps d'Elena quand Stefan nous a attaqué. Stefan a tué Enzo parce qu'il l'empêchait d'entrer, puis s'est attaqué à moi pour s'emparer d'Elena. Comment crois-tu que je m'en suis sortie, Caroline ? »

Elle examina la personne avec qui elle avait grandi du profond des yeux. Cette dernière paraissait en proie d'un combat intellectuel tellement intense. Elle ne voulait croire ce que son cerveau lui irradiait, la vérité qui se trouvait pourtant sous ses yeux. Bonnie se résout donc à la lui déclarer. Soit pour la calmer, ou pour cesser cet air de chien battu, ou encore pour cesser une bonne fois pour toute que leur sujet de conversation se porte vers le responsable de sa dévastation, de sa personnalité inhabituelle. Par conséquent, avec des mots plus clair, la Bennett lui proclama dans quelle situation se trouvait son amant.

\- Roulant des yeux. « Je lui ai injecté le remède. »

\- « Stefan est humain ? » Sonnant plus comme une affirmation à son propre compte.

Elle sourit à l'énonce de celle qui appartient dorénavant à son passé, refaisant ensuite front à son déplacement. Elle arriva dès lors devant une immense et impressionnante crypte auquel Bonnie ouvrit la porte, y pénétrant à l'intérieur avec son invité qui les menèrent toutes deux à la résidence mortuaire des Bennett. Une dépouille reposait sur une plaque de marbre – sûrement déjà occupée – mais qui attirait toute l'attention et l'émoi de la dernière descendante destinée à ses lieux. Poursuivant son trajet vers lui, elle ne porta même plus le moindre intérêt à son amie ou à ce qui l'entourait. Elle lui articula néanmoins une simple affirmation. Confirmation qui suffit à la vampire (toujours à ses côtés) pour enfin accepter les événements, le drame qui se jouait devant ses yeux, la torpeur dans lequel elle se trouvait, la catastrophe que représentait à ce moment-là son univers et son avenir.

\- « En effet. » Caressant son tendre aimée avant de se repositionner derechef en face de Caroline, stoïque.

\- « Quoique je n'ai pas vérifié, je suis partie avec Enzo et Elena avant. Je ne pouvais pas le confronter. Je ne pouvais pas regarder celui qui m'avais priver d'Enzo et voulait en faire autant avec Elena. » Ses émotions refirent leur apparition à cette confidence et son regard se perdit souvent vers l'enveloppe charnelle qui restait encore de son amoureux. Une larme coulant une fois de plus sur sa joue chocolat.

\- « Bonnie. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Se rapprochant d'elle pour lui montrer son soutien, pour la consoler mais la métisse repoussa son geste, son affection.

\- « Malgré ça, tu l'aimes. » Voilant la femme fragile qui était en elle il y a une seconde.

\- « Oui. Cela fait-il de moi un monstre ? »

\- « Tu l'es de toute manière puisque tu es un vampire. » La dénigra-t-elle tout d'un coup.

\- « C'est injuste ça. Enzo aussi l'était et pourtant tu l'aimais. » La fit-elle rappeler afin de la ramener à la réalité, afin de la faire réagir, afin de pouvoir retrouver _sa Bonnie._ Mais, c'était trop tard. Elle était déjà partie. Elle n'était plus. Elle avait disparue.

\- « Et je l'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

\- « Pourquoi l'avoir laissé ici ? »

\- « Pour qu'il trouve la paix auprès des miens. Là où il m'attendra. » Échangeant un sourire et un regard vers Enzo articulé à son échange.

\- « C'est la dernière preuve d'amour que tu pouvais lui offrir. » Compatit-elle en suivant ses mimiques.

\- « C'est ça. » Discrédita davantage Bonnie.

\- « Bonnie ! »

\- « Quoi ? Quoi Caroline ? Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dise que ce qu'a fait Stefan est pas grave, que tout va s'arranger, que je le pardonne, que malgré que j'ai perdu la personne la plus importante pour moi que ça ne change rien, et tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait ? Il en était suffisamment pour vouloir la fin d'Elena pour simple fait que Damon l'abandonne une bonne fois pour toute et qu'Enzo avait eu le malheur d'être sur sa route donc c'est lui qui en a au final payé le prix fort ! Je suis désolé, Caroline, mais non je ne pourrais jamais plus le pardonner, le regarder, l'admirer ou même le considérer comme un ami, et, ça, malgré votre relation, malgré que tu l'aimes. J'en peux plus de faire passer vos petits désirs avant tout. Si j'ai le malheur de le revoir, je le tue ! » Explosa-t-elle.

Et... la rage qui se produisait actuellement en Bonnie n'était pas que biblique, n'était pas que littérale, n'était pas à prendre qu'au sens figuré. Effectivement, les murs se mirent brusquement à trembler, étonnant Caroline qui suivait le mouvement de la réaction sismique auquel elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas naturelle. Il venait de Bonnie. De sa fureur, de son affliction. Pour doubler que plus ses craintes, le sol s'affaissa, le rendant encore plus instable, se fissurant à plusieurs endroits. Caroline pria pour qu'il ne cède pas sous ses pieds, pour qu'elle n'atterrisse pas en enfer à cause de l'instabilité des émotions de Bonnie. Les cercueils se décidèrent également à s'ouvrir, laissant entrevoir le reste des cadavres qui reposaient à l'intérieur et provoquer un brouhaha infernal suite au clap que les ouvertures et les fermetures des boîtes résonnaient dans cet espace clos dans lequel se trouvaient deux vivantes en compagnie d'innombrables morts dont Caroline espérait fortement qu'ils ne se réveillent pas pour les emmener avec eux dans les limbes. Les objets présents aussi avaient leur réclamation à faire dans cette équation que provoquaient la sorcière. Ils tombèrent, non pas un, mais tous, de leur pied d'escale, entraînant leur fracas, leur destruction. Puis, le calme revint, laissant une salle sans dessus dessous qui fut le seul témoin de ce qui venait de se produire. Caroline tentait ainsi de reprendre le fil de ses pensées alors que son amie ne paraissait pas le moins du monde étonnée, pas le moins du monde secouée par ce qui venait de se passer. Ceci poussa l'immortelle à se demander si la ré-apparition des pouvoirs de Bonnie n'était pas aussi imprévu qui n'y paraît, si son amie ne l'avait pas déjà découvert au préalable, si elle ne les avaient pas retrouvé plus tôt.

\- « Bonnie, tu... »

\- « Oui j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs, et, crois-moi, je compte bien les utiliser pour venger Enzo ! »

\- « Quand ? » Fut la seule demande que Caroline trouva à poser.

\- Fronçant les sourcils avant de comprendre le vrai sens de sa question. « À la mort d'Enzo... je pense. Ce qui me donne encore plus de rage et de possibilité pour réaliser ma vendetta, pour accomplir ma dernière volonté envers Enzo. » Tonna l'enchanteresse.

\- « Je te demande pas de le faire pour moi et encore moins pardonner son acte, mais s'il te plaît, épargne-le. Épargne Stefan. Il ne te fera plus de mal à présent, il est redevenu mortel, donc inoffensif. » Supplia Caroline alors qu'elle n'est plus vraiment en position de réclamer quoi que se soit de sa part.

\- « Il ne le sera jamais ! Et si il a le malheur de revenir ici, je ne te garantis pas de réaliser ton vœu. Maintenant, laisse-moi ! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue. » Martela-t-elle en levant la main qui fit ouvrir sous ce choc la porte menant à la sortie, à la civilisation, aux vivants.

\- « Enzo était mon ami. » Insista Caroline malgré qu'elle regarde avec envie le chemin de la liberté et que ses frayeurs ne soient pas totalement apaisées.

\- « Drôle de façon de le montrer. » Enfonça la sorcière noire.

\- « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi être là pour toi, lui dire au moins au revoir. » Revendiqua la suceur de sang qui ne sentait pourtant pas en sécurité dans cet aspect de mort.

\- « Comme tu voudras. »

 **0O0**

Damon venait de raccrocher avec celle qui ne pensait pas trouver l'amour un jour mais qui l'avait bien surprise et ébloui de tant de manière que ce soit. Pour compte, elle avait été celle qui avait permis à son frère de retrouver l'amour, d'oublier Elena, de s'accepter tel qu'il est, d'explorer et d'apprivoiser le vampire en lui. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, ceci n'avait plus la moindre importance. Stefan n'était plus un vampire. Il était introuvable. Il devait le retrouver, il devait l'aider à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle condition d'individu, le sauver comme lui l'avait fait de nombreuses fois pour lui. Il devait être tout simplement là pour lui. Il était son frère, et il ne pouvait l'abandonner or que tout était de sa faute. Il devait le retrouver pour qu'il n'est pas à tout prendre sur ses épaules comme il le fait à chaque fois, pour uniquement lui montrer son amour et qu'il sera à jamais son unique raison de vivre.

Évacuant un dernier souffle d'exaspération, il prit son téléphone dans ses mains et composa sans attendre une minute de plus, le numéro de son cadet, se dirigeant par la même occasion vers sa voiture. Les tonalités résonnèrent ce qui le soulagea quelque peu dans la chance qu'il peut compter de voir son frère décrocher et – va savoir – réclamer lui-même son aide. Mais, évidemment, cela ne se produisit pas comment le voudrait Damon. Il ne connaissait que trop son frère, jamais il ne quémandait l'appui de qui que se soit, et, en particulier, quand il se trouvait la cause des maux. Ouvrant sur ses entrefaites la portière de sa décapotable bleue, il ne put pour autant s'empêcher de fulminer suite à la non réception de son appel.

\- « Allez, Stefan ! Stefan, bon sang, décroche ton téléphone ! Je t'en prie, réponds ! »

Mais rien. Aucune réponse ne vint à ses oreilles. Que la boîte vocale du mobile de son correspondant lui indiquant qu'il n'avait réussi à le joindre. Il exprima dans ces conditions son indignation de ne pas avoir réussi à l'avoir, s'asseyant d'autre part et tapant si fort son volant - qu'il admire pourtant plus que tout - qu'il en vibra sous sa poigne et déclencha à plusieurs unissons le klaxon de son bolide de course.

\- « C'est pas vrai ! Mais enfin à quoi tu penses pour partir à l'aventure alors que tu es à présent si vulnérable et plus menacé que jamais ? » Pesta-t-il à l'encontre de son benjamin.

Il expira de son mieux afin de se calmer, ce n'est pas en s'énervant et en exprimant sa colère et son anxiété qu'il retrouvera son frère. Ses mains continuellement sur la matière matrice de son véhicule, il entama de démarrer son moteur et de rouler perpétuellement à l'aveuglette dans ce qu'il pensait être la direction où pourrait se trouvait le junior de son sang. La maison de Bonnie. Néanmoins, cette dernière ne lui a jamais révéler l'emplacement de la demeure. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait. Il comprenait son choix d'avoir agit derrière son dos, le destin d'Elena étant plus important que tout, mais, à cette date, il avait cruellement besoin de cette information. Pour autant, il savait pareillement que Bonnie serait aussi facile à joindre que Stefan, il disposa en ce cas de cette formalité de la même façon que celui qui portait le même nom que lui. L'agent immobilière que Bonnie avait fait appel. Heureusement, les indices ne manquaient pas pour retrouver sa trace, il se demandait même si Stefan ne l'avait pas fait exprès. À croire que même sans son humanité, il voulait qu'il le dépiste, il voulait qu'il l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Il soudoya de cette façon la charmante employée, lui procurant par dessus le marché le moyen d'entrer dans la bâtisse qui se trouvait à présent pas si transparente que l'idée première.

\- « Stefan ! Stefan ! » Entrant en trompe dans la maison, la sondant de fond en comble. « Si tu es ici, réponds-moi, je te prie ! » Faisant quelques pas pour fouiller les pièces apparentes. « Stefan ! » Se dirigeant à l'étage. « Bon sang, je n'ai ni le cœur, ni l'envie de jouer à cache-cache pour préserver ton ego. » Nous n'en avons par ailleurs pas le temps. Revenant à son point de départ. « Stefan ! »

Incontestablement, il ne se trouvait plus dans les recoins de ce foyer qu'il avait mis un mal de chien à déceler. Il n'avait ainsi plus rien à faire ici. Il quitta alors les lieux sans laisser une trace de plus de son passage qu'un courant d'air et un dernier écho de sa voix qui rebondit encore dans le séjour. Rejoignant sa voiture pour une adresse encore inconnue, son téléphone sonna. Espérant que ce soit Stefan, il l'attrapa vivement mais sa déception se lut sur son visage quand le nom de « Caroline » se déchiffra sur l'écran. Néanmoins, pour sa part, il ne rejeta pas l'appel. Il appuya même gravement sur sa touche comme pour montrer à l'univers comment on devait se comporter lors d'une sonnerie. Comme ci, il voulait montrer à son frère le geste à faire... et ça, même si il ne se trouvait pas à portée.

 **0O0**

Caroline s'était enfin évaporée des ondes dépressives que le cimetière de sa ville natale représentait, que sa meilleure amie lui inspirait. En même temps, vu la tragédie qu'elle devait faire face c'était des plus logique. Mais, elle n'en pouvait plus de cet atmosphère pesante, des accusations de Bonnie, de ses manières qui lui montraient qu'au fond elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle voulait être seule, bien. Elle lui laisserait l'espace qu'elle souhaite. C'était ça aussi être amie, savoir quand l'autre a besoin de temps, a besoin d'être un peu seul pour exprimer plus facilement sa tristesse, son deuil. Et, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle sera toujours là, et c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter pour le moment. De plus, Stefan avait également besoin d'elle. L'absence de nouvelles de Damon ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : qu'il était toujours au point de départ. Elle se devait par conséquent d'intervenir, de se mêler aux recherches. Se trouvant un endroit calme et paisible, à l'abri de toute distraction, de tout problème, de tout ennemi, de tout drames elle prit son téléphone dans les mains, le manipulant jusqu'à trouver le numéro qu'elle voulait, disposant ensuite son doigt sur le bouton « appel », amenant par la suite l'unique ustensile qu'une personne normalement constituée ne peut plus se passer à son oreille, elle entendit la communication qui cherchait à aboutir. Ce qui la soulagea dans le fait que l'homme de sa vie n'était pas finalement si injoignable qu'elle le craignait, qu'il n'avait pas éteint ou cassé son téléphone (comme lors de sa précédente fugue). Toutefois, sa satisfaction tomba raide quand les tonalités devinrent de plus en plus longue et que la phonation si mélodieuse de Stefan ne venait toujours pas à ses tympans. Mieux que ça, le seul chant angélique qu'elle eu à faire fut son répondeur. Elle déprima, mais ne se démonta pas, lui laissant de surcroît un sincère et émouvant message qui – elle l'espère – l'encouragea à la rappeler.

 _« Stefan, je t'en prie, rappelle-moi. Je m'inquiète. Je sais qu'à présent que tu as le remède, tu penses que plus personne n'a besoin de toi, mais c'est faux. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis ta fiancée, et je t'aime. Je t'en supplie reviens auprès de moi, on affrontera ça ensemble. Je veux plus que jamais être avec toi. Je sais pertinemment – et sûrement plus durement que tu ne l'as jamais éprouvé – que tu dois affronter d'innombrables souffrances du à ce que tu as eu à faire, mais tu n'as pas à le faire seul. Tu n'as pas à supporter ça seul. J'attends ton appel. »_

Caroline explorait les mètres de sa rue de prédilection, de ce qui semblait être son havre de paix durant cette si éprouvante journée qui paraissait ne vouloir se finir. Une heure se passa, puis deux, trois, les minutes s'écoulaient et la Forbes avait l'impression que c'était des années qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux impuissants et apeurés. Elle sombrait, royalement, désespérément. Elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Stefan ou de Damon ou encore de Bonnie pour lui annoncer enfin une bonne chose, pour la soulager d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Pas un seul son en faite ne lui traversa – mis à part ses pensées maussades – depuis qu'elle essayait d'appeler Stefan, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Bonnie, depuis qu'elle avait eu le malheur de se lever ce matin. Elle se décida dans ce cas à retenter sa chance en composant le numéro de son tendre amour. Mais, cette fois-ci encore, elle n'eut affaire qu'à sa messagerie. Elle se demanda même si les émissions sonores n'avaient pas été plus courtes que sa première tentative. Elle lui laissa néanmoins un autre témoignage de sa préoccupation à son sujet, de son vœu de vouloir lui porter assistance.

 _« C'est encore moi ! Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi, rien que pour me dire que tu es toujours en vie. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer pour me protéger ou m'épargner, je veux être là pour toi. C'est mon rôle, c'est mon choix. Je t'aime et toutes tes actions, tout ce que tu feras ne changera jamais ça. Je t'en conjure, ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Damon aussi veut plus que jamais t'épauler. Il s'inquiète pour toi, alors, pitié, rappelle-nous ! On est là pour toi, Stefan, on le sera toujours. »_

Le vide, le silence, le noir, l'inquiétude, la dépression revinrent la hanter dans cette allée qu'elle n'avait pas quitté dans ce qui fut la plus longue demi-journée de sa vie. Elle ne rangea pas son portable, elle composa même un autre correspondant. Elle voulait savoir si il avait plus de news qu'elle, s'il en avait de meilleures qu'elle. Elle voulait savoir si Damon avait réussi ce, qu'elle, elle a du mal à obtenir, ce qu'elle, elle déprime de ne plus recevoir, d'être dans l'ignorance ou plutôt sur la touche. Pourquoi est-ce que à chaque fois qui se produit un acte honteux et désastreux dans son existence il faut qu'il l'ignore, qu'il l'épargne ? N'a-t-elle pas assez montré sa valeur, son soutien, son amour, sa résistance ? Elle n'est pas Elena Gilbert ! Elle est beaucoup plus forte, beaucoup plus attentive, beaucoup plus déterminée.

 _\- « Tu l'as eu ? » Annonça le ton si grave de Damon sans une parole préalablement construite et de base._

\- « Non. Et toi ? » Formula à son tour la fiancée du disparu.

 _\- « Toujours pas. Je suis retournée chez Bonnie, il était déjà parti. »_

\- « Où peut-il être ? » Désespéra-t-elle en tapant inconsciemment sur sa cuisse, guidant des gestes incontrôlables à sa formule.

 _\- « Je l'ignore mais je ne compte pas abandonner, je remuerais ciel et terre s'il le faut. » Attesta l'aîné de ce qui restait encore de l'héritage des Salvatore._

\- « Que fait-on pour Cade ? Si il le retrouve avant nous. » S'alarma la femme à l'autre bout du fil.

 _\- « Occupez-vous de lui avec Donovan et Bon-Bon. » Requit l'homme de la conversation._

\- « Comment ? » Se troubla-t-elle.

 _\- « Matt le sait. Le grimoire de sa famille, c'est la clé. » L'éclaira-t-elle._

\- « Je ne peux abandonner Stefan, je viens avec toi ! » Réclama-t-elle.

 _\- « Non ! Je m'occupe de piller l'univers tout entier à sa recherche, toi reste à Mystic Falls en cas qu'il reviendrait. La plus grande menace en plus de la culpabilité grandeur de mon frère est Cade. » Réfuta-t-il._

\- « Très bien. Mais, je t'en prie... »

 _\- « Je te tiens au courant à la moindre progression, tu as ma parole. »_

\- « Merci, Damon. » Aborda-t-elle un maigre sourire de compassion.

La jeune femme opta enfin de déserter la rue dans laquelle elle avait organiser ses quartiers pour cette après-midi. En autre, la nuit débutait son avancée quand elle se dirigea vers la demeure qui se trouvait depuis peu la sienne mais qui semblait bien triste et vide malgré pourtant son immensité sans l'élu de son cœur. Elle alla directement se mettre dans son lit, enclin à finir cette journée une bonne pour tout, pressée d'en entreprendre une nouvelle, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que la prochaine soit meilleure que celle qu'elle a du éprouver, supporter.

Damon, quand à lui, ne voulait pas encore baisser les bras pour ce samedi en dépit de la fatigue qui l'épiait déjà. Il continua, à l'inverse, sa conduite jusqu'à New-York. Tant qu'il était proche de la Grosse Pomme, il allait déclencher ses recherches par là. Au mépris que cette ville soit immense et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée ni même un début de piste de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Stefan, il fallait bien entamer son expertise quelque part, et, il comptait bien respecter sa promesse, il comptait bien retrouver son frère quoi que ça puisse lui coûter.

 **0O0**

Stefan arpentait les rues de Brooklyn depuis ce qui pourrait se qualifier de interminable longues heures. En faites, il les sondait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Il avait abandonner sa moto, son moyen de transport pour ainsi ne pas qu'on parvienne à le pister, pour se détacher de son ancien univers, de ce qui lui apportait encore. Il n'avait plus de raison de devoir se prélasser à admirer les paysages défiler au grès du vent qui lui fouettait le visage, qui le rafraîchissait. Il se fichait par dessus tout de savoir que la mort le guettait à chaque passage, que sa vie était à présent sur la corde raide et qu'il représentait l'unique moyen d'acquérir à un vampire soif de cette liberté, avide de perspectifs, lassé de solitudes et de meurtres sa seule chance de pouvoir tout recommencer. Lui, il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait retrouver sa vie, il voulait retrouver son choix de tout éteindre, son avenir avec Caroline, ses moments où son frère l' insupportait, le regard de fierté de Bonnie, l'admiration d'Alaric, le caractère devenu si dur de Matt, la protection d'un foyer. Il n'avait plus le droit à ça. Tout ça à cause d'un tyran, tout ça à cause de Damon, tout ça à cause de son côté éventreur, tout ça à cause de Cade, tout ça à cause de son cerveau déréglé, tout ça à cause de lui. Il était le seul fautif. Il était le seul à blâmer. Il marchait, réfléchissait, déprimait, s'apitoyait, se posait que plus de questions, que plus de reproches. Au fond, qu'attendait-il pour en finir ? Mais surtout, qu'attendait-il pour jeter son téléphone ou encore pour y répondre ? Sûrement que ça lui procurait un léger soulagement d'entendre autant de fois son mobile sonner. Ainsi, il comptait encore pour quelqu'un. On s'inquiétait pour lui. On voulait l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Mais voilà, personne ne le pouvait. Il était tout simple condamné, un déchet de plus dans ce monde.

Parcourant ses appels et ses contact pour rajouter à sa mélancolie, pour l'occuper, il tomba sur une vieille photo d'un passé qui lui sembla tellement loin dorénavant alors qu'il a eu lieu il-y-a à peine 3 ans. Ceci lui donna par ailleurs une idée, ceci lui apporta enfin la réponse qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait décidé de vouloir percer les secrets du la planète, du temps, de l'origine du surnaturel tout entier. Il n'hésita donc pas plus pour joindre cette même personne, pour demander finalement de l'aide à quelqu'un. En espérant, bien-sûr, qu'il est toujours garder le même numéro, le même intérêt à son égard. Mais, principalement, qu'il veuille bien s'abaisser à lui tendre la main. Qu'il veuille bien partir à la recherche de sa quête avec lui.

 _\- « Allô ? » Résonna l'accent de la créature à l'autre bout du fil._

\- « J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Déclara seulement le jeune Salvatore.

 _\- « Que se passe-t-il ? »  
_

\- « J'ai besoin qu'on se voit. »

 _\- « Très bien. Où es-tu ? »_

 _\- « New-York »_

\- « Entendu, je peux y être dans 2 heures. Ça te va ? »

\- « C'est parfait. Je t'attendrais à l'embarcadère liant les îlots de la ville. »

La communication s'arrêta et la destination de Stefan changea.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il vous a plut ?**_

 _ **Il est moins bon que ce à quoi je m'attendais, je voulais qu'il soit beaucoup plus émotif, mais bon, sûrement par manque de temps (ou de talent), je ne suis arrivée à réaliser mon souhait pour ce premier jet. Je voulais surtout qu'il soit disponible avant le 8x12 de TVD, mais là encore, je n'ai pas pu le respecter. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous a plut quand même et que vous me suivrait dans cette nouvelle aventure. Mon premier crossower.  
**_

 _ **Je sais que pour celles qui suivent mes autres fictions, ceci doit vous paraître étrange que je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire puisque les autres m'attendent encore. Mais j'étais inspirée, que voulez-vous. Et, ainsi, vous avez le soulagement de voir que je ne suis pas finalement morte ^^ .**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous en tout cas d'avoir suivi ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage. En espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant, je vous dis à bientôt. Gros bisous. ES. ;)**_


End file.
